Aslan's Calling
by GEML
Summary: Aslan sends a special messenger to bring The Pevensies, Jill, Eustace, Digory and Polly back to Narnia. Camile, who has a great respect for her people starts to have feelings towards a Pevensie. Will she be able to finish her task? Or would she be distracted by this feelings?
1. Chapter 1

ONE:

It was dark in the Woods, and the trees were still. Camile walked quietly with her green cape on, she was afraid, but she was going to do this anyway. It was almost dawn, as she arrived to her destination. Lantern Waste. She caught something moving behind the trees, he was big, and beautiful as the last time she saw him. Camile took her cape off to reveal her face and bowed. Aslan was in front of her. He had asked her to meet him there, and warned her to come alone. Narnia was not as save as it was before.

"Camile, child, you shall not be afraid." Aslan's voice comforted her.

"What can I do to serve you?" Camile smiled as the first rays of sun kissed the mountains behind the great lion.

"You must go to the land of the Kings and Queens of Old. Bring them here."

"How!" Camile's green eyes widened.

"Why are you worried? Don't you have faith in me?" Aslan questioned. Walking behind Camile and encircling her.

"I do my liege." Camile knelt. "I will bring the Kings and Queens of Old."

Aslan blew over Camile and every task she was to perform appeared on her head. She had to bring back to Narnia not only Lucy, Peter, Susan and Edmund. She had to bring their cousin Eustace too, and his friend Jill Pole. She also needed to bring the first human visitors of Narnia, Digory and Polly. She must search for the rings that will take them to the Wood between Worlds. The green and yellow ring.

"Take this with you." Aslan said, and in that moment a green sachet appeared in front of her. Camile approached the sachet and when she was about to open it Aslan growled. "You must not open it. When is the right moment it will open itself." And then he roared, it was so loud, the trees trembled and a portal appeared in front of them.

"Rise. Walk through it. It will take you right to the Kings and Queens." Aslan said.

Camile took the sachet, and when she was about to walk through the portal she turned to Aslan. "I don't know how the Kings and Queens look like."

"You will, child."

Camile walked through the portal that took her to the streets of London. She turned and watched how the portal faded.

TWO:

As Camile walked, she could watch her clothing had changed. She wasn't wearing her handmade dress anymore. She was wearing a green skirt that matched her eyes and a pearl white blouse. Camile held the sachet confident, although she had no idea where she was going.

Suddenly the wild wind blew fiercely making leaves, papers and dust swirl around the street. Camile's eyes were blind and she crashed with another person and tumbled to the ground. The sachet flew in the air and landed a couple of feet away from her. The wind stopped and she opened her eyes. To her surprise it was a boy whom she had crashed. Black shinny hair, ivory skin and light brown eyes. He helped Camile to stand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for what has happened." Camile rapidly started looking for the sachet. When she spotted it she gasped. All the content of it was spilled on the floor. Was this what Aslan had meant? Camile and the boy ran to the sachet.

"How did you get this?" the boy asked surprised.

"It belonged to...my great grandmother….and….my family will be very disappointed if I don't return this home." Camile tried to take his hand off the magical hollowed ivory horn, but the boy wouldn't give it to her.

Camile bent and picked up the sachet, a bottle of cordial. She placed the cordial inside the sachet and turned to the boy.

"I need to get home." Camile extended her hand. The boy was still examining the horn. Then he began to whisper. "Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, at the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more…" Camile eyes widened and her heart began to race, "When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." She answered back.

The boy stared at Camile's eyes, green as emerald. She smiled. "Is there any chance you know the Pevensies?"

The boy smiled and extended his hand. "Edmund Pevensie." The street began to crowd, but Camile froze. She heard Aslan's voice… King Edmund, The Just.

"My King." Camile bowed. Edmund laughed. "Call me Edmund, please. Who are you?"

"I need you to take me to your siblings. Now. Aslan's calling."

THREE:

Edmund Pevensie walked fast and joyful, but for some reason he was silent. Camile was behind him, trying to imagine how wonderful Narnia had been in its Golden Age, when the Kings and Queens had reigned.

"It's here." Edmund opened the door and Camile walked inside. Edmund closed the door behind him and walked her to the dining room. As she stood on the threshold she admired every single detail of the room, the peach curtains that matched the furniture, the big mahogany table in the middle of the room, and a bookshelf beside the big double window.

"Peter!" Edmund called as the blonde boy turned.

"Brother, how was your trip? But, who is the beautiful young lady?" he asked.

Camile bowed. As a girl ran and hugged Edmund. "Ed! You're back! How is the Professor doing? Who is her?" the young girl asked as she tied her brown hair with a ribbon.

Camile bowed again and smiled. "High King Peter, The Magnificent. King Edmund, The Just. Queen Lucy, The Valiant." Peter and Lucy stepped back.

"Ed, is this some kind of joke?" Lucy asked.

"I have been sent by Aslan himself. It's time to return to Narnia." Camile spoke loud and clear.

"Name our castle." Peter said.

"Cair Paravel, your majesty."

"What did Father Christmas gave me as present?" Lucy asked.

"A cordial and a dagger, my Queen."

"Stop!" Edmund said. "Give them the horn."

"What horn!" Someone said form behind.

"Susan! You left early in the morning and it's 6:00pm, where have you been?" Peter asked.

"You're not my father." answered Susan brushing her long black hair.

"My name is Camile, from the Shuddering Woods. Aslan has sent me to look for you. Kings and Queens of Old." Camile reached her sachet and showed then the horn.

"Aslan…" Lucy whispered.

"We will go with you." Peter said smiling.

"We need to find Eustace, Jill, Digory and Polly too."

"Digory and Polly?" Edmund asked.

"The first visitors of Narnia. I need you to take me to Professor Kirke's house."

"I just visited the professor!" Edmund said. "He will be pleased to see us all."

The Pevensies were all exited but one, Susan. In her heart she had forgotten Narnia, she thought of it as a dream, as some child story that she once believed in. Now she had grown up and she didn't have the time to think in such things like fairytales and a big talking lion.

"When are we leaving?" Lucy asked.

"Right now, we'll write mother and father from the professor's house." Peter said.

"I don't wish to accompany you." Susan said almost screaming.

"Why not?" Edmund asked.

"You can't make me go. I don't believe in fairytales anymore!" Susan ran climbing up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

"I'll try to talk to her." Camile said.

Susan couldn't believe what was happening. She thought all the Narnia magic was over. She thought her family had moved on as she did, but apparently they didn't. She hated them for wanting to return to Narnia.

"Susan…" Camile knocked the door. "Susan, listen to me, you remember Narnia… You remember the Golden Age in Cair Paravel, your castle. You remember Aslan…please come back, not for me or your siblings, but for Aslan…" Susan didn't answer.

"Go. Away!" Susan yelled. "I don't want Narnia! I don't want anything from you! Leave!"

Camile felt somehow hurt. "Queen Su-"

"Now!" Susan yelled louder.

"Narnia is not safe as it was before, we need you…" but there was no reply.

"Don't try to convince her, she has changed a lot." Edmund approached Camile.

"I need to. Aslan's command." Camile looked upset. "I can't disappoint him!"

"I'm sure he'll understand. Let's go." Edmund took her hand. "We'll go and find Polly, Digory, Eustace and Jill, I promise." Camile smiled.

The three Pevensie children who once reigned Narnia felt incomplete without her sister. But they really wanted to go back, and Aslan was calling.

"We will first go to Eustace and then to the professor." Peter said.

"Eustace will be so eager to return." Lucy said.

"I know." Edmund looked at Camile. "We all are."

FOUR:

Edmund, Lucy and Peter felt that the trip to their cousin's house took longer than ever. They were so anxious to tell their cousin about Aslan's calling and head back to Narnia. They felt sorry that Susan didn't want to accompany them, but they had a secret hope that she will change her mind.

"Aunt Alberta!" Edmund knocked the door.

A tall slim woman opened the door. "Edmund, Lucy, Peter! What are you all doing here?"

"We need to see Eustace!" Lucy said with a big bright smile.

"And who's the young lady?" Alberta asked.

"Camile, she's my friend, I hope you don't mind." Edmund answered.

"Come in, please. Eustace is with Jill in the library."

Lucy ran ahead and Peter followed. While Edmund and Camile walked.

"How did you get to Narnia? You're clearly a daughter of Eve. Are you from Telmar?" Edmund asked quietly.

"This is not the time to share my story, Edmund."

Edmund smiled and showed her the stairs to the second floor. She had called him Edmund. He lead Camile to a hallway and finally to a double door room. He opened the doors.

"Cousin!" Eustace smiled, greeting Edmund.

"Camile?" Jill smiled from the back of the room.

Both, Camile and Edmund entered the room. It had bookshelves everywhere and the red curtains where closed. Lucy was sitting with Jill in a sofa and Peter stood a couple of feet away.

"Aslan sent me to look for you. Narnia is in danger."

"We will be delighted to." Jill said.

"It won't be easy as it was before, someone is impersonating Aslan. There are narnians who believe in him, and all he's causing is nightmare's and misery between us."

"But, how do you know Aslan himself told you to look for us?" Jill asked.

"He gave me this." Camile opened the sachet and took out the two things that had fallen from it when she crashed with Edmund. Queen Susan's horn and Queen Lucy's cordial.

"You know Aslan when you see him, there's warmth in your heart and a peace in your soul." Camile smiled at the memory.

"Then we will return." Eustace said.

FIVE:

The Pevensies, Jill, Eustace and Camile left the train station. They were lucky that the last train was about to departure when they arrived. Camile sat between Edmund and Lucy. She was now feeling kind of guilty; she hasn't told her companions she wasn't a simple daughter of Eve. She was gifted by Aslan. A gift she needed to use with caution in this world.

In the train, they all discussed why Susan decided to stay. Susan Pevensie was once a queen, she had reigned with her siblings and she was also loved. But something in her heart had made her forget those days, or at least she thought so.

The train stopped and the six children got off the train. The sun was not already set, and Edmund saw something peculiar in Camile's dressing. She had a necklace; it rested just over her collarbone and it had four shinny rocks, each one had a different color. Blue, green, red and white. Edmund saw something magical in them, perhaps it was because it reminded him of his days as king, when he will go with Peter to buy beautiful jewelry to their sisters or perhaps it was something else.

The children walked silently to the professor's house. The wind was fierce and made Camile's curly black hair dance while blocking her vision at the same time. The wind was making their journey difficult, so Camile ran and stood before Peter and Eustace who were on the lead. They all stopped as Camile raised her hand and whispered calmly. Then the wind stopped and Camile smiled. She turned around and kept walking, the others were too shocked to ask anything.

Digory Kirke sat with Polly in his room drinking a cup of tea when Mrs. Macready knocked the door.

"They have returned." The alarmed tone in Mrs. Macready's voice made the professor laughed. He never had visits, so that only meant that The Pevensies were here. It was very odd because they would usually send a letter a couple of weeks before asking if it was okay to spend a few days in his house, but the professor always told them they could come visit when they pleased. Digory Kirke went to the door and greeted the children; they had come with their cousin and two other girls. Everyone was surprised to find Digory and Polly together; they thought they would have to make a trip to Polly's house.

The professor invited the children to his room and sent Mrs. Macready to prepare some tea and bread for them. Camile thought everything was resulting very simple, and in no time they will be again in Narnia, she was happy to return home, although she was not born in Narnia, she had always and would always considered it home.

"So, you said you wanted to tell us something." Polly said politely.

"Aslan had called. Narnia needs your help…" Camile started.

It was past eight in the morning when everyone was eating breakfast. The professor gave each of the children somewhere to sleep.

"How are we going to return? The wardrobe?" asked Lucy.

"I think Digory and Polly know how to get to Narnia without the wardrobe." Camile answered.

"But I buried the rings long time ago!" the professor said.

"I know how to find them." Camile assured.

SIX:

The children, Professor Kirke and Polly walked to the backyard. The sun was warm on Camile's cinnamon skin. It reminded her of the first time she arrived to Narnia. She was nine, about to be ten, when everything she knew changed. Nevertheless, Narnia was home and she had built happy memories of her, dancing with fauns and listening to the singing of the nymphs.

"Where exactly did you bury the rings?" Lucy asked the professor.

"It was so many years ago…" Digory looked sadly at Polly.

"It was in this backyard, right? Step back." Everyone did, except Edmund.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Step. Back." Camile talked with authority, and Edmund didn't thought of it twice and walked away.

Camile knelt and placed her palms on the grass. She closed her eyes and whispered. The ground began to tremble, and smoke came out of it, but Camile stayed focused in her whispering. Then, a crack began to form from where Camile was, to the center of the backyard. The trembling stopped. Camile stood up and made a little jog to the end of the crack. She stepped on it really hard and a hole was made. She bent to pick up a small box and then she turned around and started walking, dusting off the box.

"Camile?" Lucy smiled.

"Girl, what are you?" Polly asked.

Camile smiled and replied. "I am a narnian, sent by Aslan." Camile looked at Edmund. "Aslan knows how he does things. Am I right Edmund?" But Edmund was quiet.

"These rings are dangerous dear." Digory warned Jill.

"You go Eustace, open the box!" Jill said giving the box to Eustace.

"Peter!" said Eustace giving the box to Peter.

Camile stared out the window where she had dig out the box. She smiled; it had been a while since she had used her gifts. She felt as if someone was staring at her. It was Edmund; she could see his reflection in the window of the dining room.

"Yellow and Green! Just as I remember them!" Polly said.

"We should get back to Susan, let's try it again!" Eustace pleaded. "We need to convince her to go back!"

"How long does it take to transport to Narnia with the rings?" Lucy asked.

"It's magical; as soon as you touch it you're gone." Digory said.

"We'll go for Susan then." Camile said still staring out the window.

"It's done; we'll take the train at midday." Edmund said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

SEVEN:

Susan combed her black hair looking at the mirror and sighed. What if Narnia was not over? What if she can give it a second chance?

The train moved fast and steady as Camile rested her eyes. She was alone, until Edmund joined her. He sat quietly in the opposite chair.

"Your gift, what is it exactly?" he smiled.

But something wrapped Camile's heart. It was something overwhelming and almost breathtaking. She stood up and walked towards the others.

"Edmund!" Camile cried. "Take my hand!"

Edmund walked lazily but seeing Camile's desperation he broke into a jog and took her hand.

"Lucy, open the box and when I tell you, touch the yellow ring!"

"What's happening?" Eustace asked as he watched Camile's eyes crying.

"Everyone hold hands. Now! Lucy! What I told you!" they were alone in the wagon. Camile's screams were louder and distressing.

Everyone had fear, but most of all, they all thought Camile had gone mad... Suddenly the train hit the brakes, and then came a big crash. "Lucy! Now!" Camile cried.

Helen Pevensie drove Susan quietly. "You need to put your ideas together! You should have travel with your siblings."

"I was not sure if I wanted to go and visit the professor."

"Look what you make me do!" Helen said. "I passed the station! We need to drive at least three miles more to find a return path."

Susan spotted a train far way, but something told her Peter, Edmund and Lucy were there. In a blink of an eye a derailed and out of control train, ran towards the other. And then it happened.

"No! Peter!" Susan cried making her mother hit the brakes of the car.

EIGHT:

Camile opened her eyes. She had her head rested on Edmund's chest and he had his arms around her. "The Wood between Worlds." Camile whispered, as she took a look at the forest, crowded with trees and ponds all over.

"Yes. You brought us here." Edmund smiled releasing her.

Everyone else was wondering around the woods. "How long have we been here?"

"An hour or so…perhaps two. We were waiting for you." Edmund smiled.

Camile stood up and touched a tree; she could feel the magic on it. "Narnia…" she whispered. And the wind started to blow fierce and strong. Leafs swirled and danced toward a pond a couple of feet away. "Its this one!" Camile called the others.

"Are you sure?" Polly asked.

"Last time, we took the wrong pond, and brought Jadis to Narnia. Bad experience." Digory added.

"I am sure. It is home…" Camile said quietly to the Kings and Queen.

Everyone entered the pond, it was really shallow. "Lucy, the box, yellow ring. Everyone hold hands." Camile ordered. "Now…"

NINE:

Lucy lazily opened her eyes. She was surprised that Peter was holding her still. What had happened? It wasn't mere coincidence that Camile told them to hold hands before transporting themselves to the Wood between Worlds. She thought they were all going to look for Susan again, to try to convince her to come with them, to make her believe once more on the mysterious and breathtaking magic of Narnia.

"What happened…?" Jill asked.

"What do you mean?" Camile answered.

"Before getting into the Wood between Worlds, you-you…" but Jill didn't continue.

Camile was silent for a moment. The only thing they could hear was the whisper of the wind hitting the tree branches, making the leaves dance around them. Camile had no idea how to reply to that, she just felt that the train wreck was going to happen; or at least, she had a bad feeling, she knew something was going to happen.

Camile lowered her sight. "I just…knew something was going to happen. And, I couldn't, I really couldn't let anything harm you." She looked up again. "I was sent by the great lion…" her voice was a quick whisper, "besides Eustace, Polly, Digory and you, he asked me to bring the Kings and Queens of Old, and I couldn't achieve to bring them here. I was not going to permit you all to get hurt." She finished.

"Its not your fault Susan refused to accompany us. You tried to convince her, she wouldn't listen." Peter started.

"It was not up to you, Susan decided hers-" Lucy paused and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong Lu?" Edmund asked.

"The rings! I don't have them!"

"What? How? I'm sure it is not in the Wood between Worlds!" Jill said in alarmed voice.

"They disappeared! Polly said.

"The rings are gone… My efforts weren't enough. Narnia is not like you remember, its been corrupted. Keep your eyes open, and your hearing sharp. Our journey is long."

Digory Kirke walked slowly but steadily, Narnia had changed a lot, and now with the rings missing there was no way back; at least for now. He tried to keep his breath calm and tried to appreciate the beautiful land he visited as a kid; in his heart, there was really no desire to return to his boring World. Narnia is not safe as it was before… Camile's voice echoed in his head. What could corrupt this magical land? Who or what is the evil mind behind all this mystery.

TEN:

Shift stood behind the big rock in the river as Puzzle spoke to the Narnians. He regreted nothing, his thoughts were clean as water and he had no worries. He wanted power and finding that lion skin was, perhaps, one of the best things that could have happened to him. He had always considered himself to be very persuasive, so if anyone had the dirty idea of turning against him, he would wait until he was out of the public sight and murder him for betrayal.

Shift knew there was an ancient power that brought all Narnia to its existence, a power beyond any other; it was sheer and good, just and merciful. He thought of it as something that prevented his freedom, and if he was ruling Narnia as he wished, then Aslan wasn't powerful like he thought he was. Because if Aslan was powerful, where was he to put a stop to all of his evil actions?

By sundown, Camile had led the party through the woods and into the house of Meena, a dwarf who kindly raised her when she first came to Narnia. Meena had prepared her little home to receive her guests and also cooked a delicious dinner. After everyone ate, Meena took the responsibility of making everyone comfortable in their beds and then she went to sleep.

Camile, in the other hand, couldn't close her eyes. She silently left the room where everyone slept profoundly and went out to stargaze. She sat in a log and the dark of the Woods surrounded her. The temperature began to drop so she extended her arms in front of her and calmly took a deep breath. Then she whispered as sparks of fire begun to burn, and then she opened her eyes. A bonfire was created as she smiled at it, then once again she looked to the stars and sighed.

"How?" Camile heard Edmund's voice from the back.

"You shouldn't be here, please, go and rest." She ordered. But Edmund didn't obey and sat beside her.

"What are you?" he whispered after a while.

"I'm a Narnian."

"You are obviously not only a daughter of Eve!"

Camile stood up and grinned. "I am gifted. Aslan gave me this gift. I can control wind, earth, fire and water. I hope I answered your questions, now please, go and rest."

"How you came to Narnia?"

"I am from your World, yes. Things were really bad. I ended up here. This is my home…" Camile stared at the fire.

"You don't like very much, do you?" Edmund said with a smile on his lips.

Camile sat down again and pushed back her curly black hair. "My mother died when I was 3, my father and I had a beautiful relationship. We were wealthy and happy…" she stared at Edmund's eyes, she could see the reflection of the blazing bonfire, "but he got ill when I was 7, by the age of 9 he was dying and we had to sell almost everything to be able to pay for his medical treatment. My nanny never abandoned us, even though we had no money to pay her. When my father finally died, she took me to the forest one night; she left me there, alone. She told me to lie on the floor and get some sleep, then she kissed my forehead and left. A beautiful man woke me up and told me to follow him, we walked and then he disappeared; but behind me I found a magical portal that brought me here. I met Aslan and he gave me this, which is the source of my gift." Camile showed him her necklace. "Then he introduced me to Meena, and I have lived here ever since."

Edmund was shocked. He wasn't expecting that, but something in him made suddenly hug Camile. Camile doubted if she should hug him back, but she did. She broke the hug and cleared her throat.

"Tomorrow we will have breakfast and continue our journey. By noon we should get to the Dancing Lawn, we will find a hideout there where I have recruited and army to put at your service. You must sleep now." Camile put down the fire.

Edmund walked slowly to the house and opened the door for Camile. She let herself in and went to her bed and so did Edmund. In the darkness, Camile smiled at the memory of Edmund's arms around her. What was she thinking? He was her King! She should really get some sleep, tomorrow she was taking them to Luodnick, centaur and leader of the army of Narnians, while she was absent.

Edmund Pevensie couldn't sleep knowing Camile was sleeping a couple of feet away. He just wanted to make her feel safe and make her forget her terrible childhood, but he felt she didn't like him very much. He closed her eyes and thought… Tomorrow was a new day, maybe he could get to talk to her as he did tonight.

ELEVEN:

A dryad swirled in the air and landed in front of Shift.

"The girl brought them back." She spoke.

The wrinkled ape, stood as a human, looked at her and smiled. "Do you know the secret of dark magic?" he asked.

The dryad shook her head. "I can find the hag. She will know what to do. Do you want to bring her back, are you sure?"

"She froze Narnia for a hundred years…."

"But the girl is gifted!"

"She will know what to do with her. Without the girl, all those daughters of Eve and sons of Adam are doomed. Jadis will kill her and if they are prepared to fight, we must fight back."

The dryad flew once again and had a lot of precaution while getting away from Shift. All of her friends were waiting for Aslan, but she was tired of monotony. She was looking for that hag and Jadis, the White Witch would be released. Shift was going to fight.

Anyone who passed by the Dancing Lawn would say it was deserted. Hidden down the place, a huge army of Narnians was being led by Luodnick, centaur and great friend of Camile. He and the other Narnians awaited the arrival of Camile and her companions. They sharpened their swords and axes before preparing a great feast to receive them.

"Camile! This place is deserted!" Polly exclaimed.

"She knows what she is doing…" Edmund said.

Camile's lips turned into a smile, but she turned right away and continued walking until she reached a big rock. She knelt and placed her palms on the ground. "Minotaurs can move this rock easily." Then the ground in which the rock stood transformed into mud and it began to sink. There was an opening behind, just like a cave, and as soon as they were all in, Camile made the rock rise once again.

"How can she do that?" Lucy whispered to Edmund.

"She controls earth, water, fire and wind. Aslan's gift"

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"She told me yesterday. She can really control fire; I've seen her create a bonfire out of nowhere…"

"And I also have an amazing hearing!" Camiled said tuning left and descending the rock stairs.

The Narnians welcomed everyone, bowing and chanting. There was a long with delicious food prepared for them. After they ate, Digory and Polly went to talk to the Narnians and got surrounded by their magic; they were so happy and started to remember the time when they visited Narnia for the first time. Peter, Eustace and Jill went to talk to Luodnick, they were planning battle strategies. As for Camile, she needed to create a fire somewhere, but away from the Narnians. She walked quickly and looked at Edmund who was friendly sword fighting with a faun. Edmund lost balance and got hit by the faun, he stood up and continued fighting. Lucy saw this and quietly followed Camile.

TWELVE:

The little bonfire was blazing fiercely. Lucy spotted Camile knelt in the floor watching the flames, she knew Camile had a strong connection with Aslan just as her when she first came to Narnia. Lucy Pevensie walked silently toward Camile.

"Did you enjoy the feast?" Camile said without turning.

Lucy jumped. "Yes, thanks!"

Camile stood up and walked to meet Lucy. Although Camile was a couple of inches taller, she bowed to her queen. "How can I help you, Your Majesty?"

"Lucy, please." She smiled. "Do you know when we're going to see Aslan?"

"Aslan is on his way. In the meantime he talks to me from the bonfires I create."

The fire went out. Camile rubbed her hands and a ball of fire appeared floating on her right hand, illuminating the cave. Where Camile's bonfire was, a bigger one was created. It was at least 10 times bigger, and the ardent flames danced and a deep roar came out the flames.

Camile and Lucy ran and knelt before it. "Aslan?" Lucy called.

The fire took the shape of a lion as he spoke. "Lucy…Narnia welcomes you and your companions."

Camile maintained her head down. She knew she had disappointed Aslan. She couldn't persuade Susan to come to Narnia. "Susan made her own decision, child. Now rise! Shift is willing to fight. Be prepared." The fire went out.

THIRTEEN:

It was late at night. Camile was training for battle. It had been long ago since the last time she used a sword, or a bow and arrow; but she knew the best way of defending herself was using Aslan's gifts. She had changed her clothes as everyone else, and her dark brown long skirt moved swiftly with every strike of her sword.

"You like my brother don't you?" Camile remembered when Lucy asked her this, a couple of hours after dinner.

Camile's heart raced in her chest. "No, Lucy…I-I don't." But Lucy only smiled.

Camile moved her sword angrily at the memory. She was not in love with Edmund Pevensie. She was sent by Aslan to make his will and that's all she was going to do. But Camile's thoughts were interrupted when the whole place began to shake; she turned around and saw Edmund Pevensie. How long had he been there? The trembling was so strong they both fell to the ground.

Camile struggled to concentrate but she placed her hands on the ground and calmed the earthquake. She stood up, sheathed her sword, but Edmund ran toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We have been attacked…" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

FOURTEEN:

The Narnians were prepared for battle, but they had no idea the attack was going to be so soon. They fought bravely. Shift's army was being easily defeated but Peter refused to let Jill, Lucy, Polly or Camile near. They were being held back by Digory in a secret passageway.

"Listen to me, Peter wants you to flee." Digory whispered. "You need to get to Aslan's How and stay there."

"No!" Camile answered immediately.

"Camile, let's do what Peter says, we will hide in the woods, and by dawn we will come back." Jill said, and everyone pulled Camile and took her out of the cave. She had nothing left to do but run like everyone else through the woods.

Deep in the woods, Jill, Polly, Lucy and Camile waited. Camile had created a circle of big and robust trees around them. Polly and Lucy were asleep while Camile and Jill watched if any unpleasant visitor approached.

"We can be found at any moment right?" Jill whispered.

Camile nodded. But her head was still in the Dancing Lawn, she could have helped. She should have helped. But now she only wanted to rest a little, she will go before dawn to the Dancing Lawn and after making sure everything is save, she will return to look for Polly, Jill and Lucy.

The moon's light was perfect, Camile's eyes adapted to the darkness. She left her refuge not before telling a dryad to take care of Jill, Polly and Lucy; and to keep them there. The moon lowered as the first rays of sunlight hit Camile's face, she needed to hurry up. She broke into a jog and camouflaged between the trees, when suddenly an arrow hit a tree.

FIFTEEN:

"But we need to go find her!" Polly grinned as the dryad explained why Camile had left.

"She will come back, please don't leave."

"But we're starving!" Jill replied, and suddenly from the trees fruit began to grow for them to eat.

"Maybe she is on her way back, let's wait until midday and then we will go and look for her." Lucy was not even finished when another dryad joined them.

"Camile was attacked, she achieved to escape, but she took the wrong path and now she is lost in the woods. King Edmund is on his way to rescue her."

"Then, we will escort you back to the Dancing Lawn, the battle was won." Said the other dryad.

Edmund Pevensie ran through the woods, when he heard a whistling sound. It was still far but he heard it. Susan's horn! Camile! He ran faster dodging rocks and trees until he saw her. Camile was sitting on a big rock blowing the horn. Edmund smiled and walked toward her.

She stood up. "You came."

"You told the dryad to look for me, why?" Edmund asked.

"I knew Peter would be busy."

Edmund sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Just hungry but I didn't dare to use my powers, I was alone and weak."

Then Edmund saw she was wounded on her left shoulder. "You have lost a lot of blood. He looked for the sachet and took out Lucy's cordial.

"What are you doing? This is just for emergencies!"

"This is one." And he poured a drop in her mouth. The pain Camile had, faded and she instantly felt much better.

"Thanks." She smiled. "We need to get going now."

But Edmund moved his head disagreeing. "You need to eat and rest, tomorrow we will return."

Edmund brought some fruit and water with him, and gave them to Camile. After that, he told her everything that happened in the battle. "They will come again, but this time we want the battle to be in an open field." Edmund said.

Camile lay on the floor beside Edmund to stargaze. She was cold, but if she created a fire someone could see it and attack.

"I betrayed Narnia once." Edmund whispered.

"But you saved it too." Camile answered, Edmund looked confused. "You're a king, there are songs in your honor, I know your story."

"You could have sent the dryad directly to Peter or Eustace. Or even Luodnick himself! But you sent it to me…" he paused. "Why?"

"I knew you would come right away to rescue me. I was afraid…" she sat on the ground looking at the moon's tenuous light reflected in Edmund's eyes. "…I should have sent the dryad to Meena, I am sorry." She looked away.

"Please don't be." Edmund sat to look into her eyes. "I'm glad you sent that dryad to look for me. Otherwise you would have starved to death without my help." He finished laughing.

Edmund leaned closer and kissed her softly. Camile was shocked but then her hands ended up in Edmund's hair, and she was kissing him back. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked confused.

"It's late, get some rest." Edmund's lips turned into a smile.

Camile breathlessly nodded and lay once again beside him. Edmund instantly fell asleep, but Camile couldn't help smiling. She looked to the stars and felt a disgusting chill, something was not right; but her heavy eyelids betrayed her, and she fell asleep.

The cold wind woke up Edmund, but Camile was up already. "Hello." She smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice still sleepy.

"Here, drink some water." Camile cupped her hands and water began to pour. Edmund drunk.

Camile kissed Edmund, she wasn't sure if it was correct, but she did it anyway. His lips moved rhythmically with hers, as if they were meant for each other, she broke off the kiss and smiled.

"Let's go." She picked up her sachet and walked out the woods with Edmund.

It was a long time since Jadis walked in Narnia. She had a small army of 20, but it was enough to capture and kill "the gifted girl". She walked with her wand when she spotted at a distance someone very familiar. Edmund! And he was with a girl, curly hair… Jadis smiled.

SIXTEEN:

"Edmund, dear!" Jadis shouted a feet away from them.

Edmund knew that voice; it had haunted him in his sleep so many years ago. Jadis! Edmund sheathed his sword and turned and so did Camile, who immediately created a fire barrier between them and the white witch.

Jadis laughed. "Edmund I've missed you, dear. Who's her? Your girlfriend?" she froze the fire barrier with her wand.

Jadis smiled, which was something really creepy for Camile. She raised her hands and a fierce wind enveloped them. But Jadis frozed it and turned it into snow. Edmund ran toward Jadis with his sword; while Camile created an earthquake to distract the white witch's army.

A wolf bit Camile's hand and she screamed in pain. The earthquake stopped and Jadis hit Edmund in his head, leaving him unconscious and wounded. Camile bled but didn't cry, she stood up, but a giant grabbed her and she couldn't move. Jadis smiled, Edmund's wound was serious and soon all his blood would be drained. She and her small army marched to Shift's camp.

SEVENTEEN:

Polly Plummer silently sat in the table. Everyone was having a conversation, except her, she was deeply worried about Edmund and Camile. They should have arrived by midday, and it was sundown and still, there was no sign of them.

"Perhaps they took the longer way to fool the enemy." Eustace said.

But Polly knew there was something much more than that, and so did Lucy. Everyone else was so sure they'll come back in the night or by dawn, that she abandoned the idea of telling Peter what she was thinking.

Later that evening, Eustace Scrubb was visiting the injured warriors. They were recovering in a small room almost at the end of the hideout. He heard the wind calling his name. It was beautiful, something magical. He exited the room and went to take some water to drink from the barrels, when a lion-like reflection appeared.

"Are you sure?" asked Peter.

"Yes! He told me not to worry. Edmund and Camile are in danger, but he will take care of it. We must go in two days to the owlwoods, the battle would be held there." Eustace affirmed.

"And what if it is a trap! What if whose reflection in the water was the impostor?" Jill said.

"I think you know Aslan when you see him, and he reflected in water, just as he did in fire to Camile and me yesterday!" Lucy replied.

"Then I guess Camile and Edmund are on Aslan's hands now…or paws…" Digory said.

"They have always been…" answered Polly.

Edmund Pevensie felt a warm breeze on his head and suddenly all the pain was gone. He opened his eyes and it was dark. How long had he slept? Why didn't Camile wake him up?

"Camile! Where are you?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"She was abducted Edmund."

Edmund stood up alarmed, eyes widened. "Abducted!" and then he remembered everything. "Oh Aslan!" his eyes got teary.

"I will help you get Camile, she won't make it until the end; but you will see her again."

Edmund had no idea what Aslan was talking about, but he stood up to face the great lion and bowed. Aslan began to walk and Edmund picked up Camile's sachet and followed him, it had been long since they shared a conversation. Edmund's heart ached with joy when he spoke, it was definitely him.

Shift's camp was in the same place where the white witch's camp once was when Edmund and his siblings first came to Narnia, thousands of years ago, near the fords of Beruna. Talking with Aslan made the trip shorter; he felt they barely walked an hour, when in fact they walked around five.

"Aslan? How are we going to pass all the guards?" Edmund asked.

"Just follow me Edmund."

And so he did. It was like if they were invisible, and although the camp was almost empty; no guard looked or questioned them. They got to the cage where Camile was held captive. She was pale and weak, her hair had lost it brightness and her eyes were dull. The wolf bite was infected and her mouth was covered with a cloth; but she didn't cry.

Jadis held Camile's necklace in her hand and laughed. Aslan stood beside her and she stopped laughing; although she couldn't see him or Edmund, she knew there was something wrong. Jadis turned and started to walk away.

"Can Camile see us?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. Release her and run. The others are getting to the owlwoods, help Peter win the battle. And Edmund, no matter what happens, Camile will be okay." Aslan followed Jadis and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Edmund forced the cage open and carried Camile out. He untied her and gave her a drop of Lucy's cordial. The wolf bite healed immediately, and she returned to her beautiful self.

Camile touched Edmund's face as Aslan roared from the distance. "We don't have much time…."

"You're right."

They both ran through the woods when suddenly Camile screamed and fell to the ground. "Go! Keep running! Narnia needs you."

"What? No! What's happening?" Edmund knelt beside her. Then he saw her hands and a green mist came out of them.

Camile screamed again, and then blue mist began to come out of her hands. "Jadis is smashing the rocks of my necklace, those rocks, are the source of my gift…and without them…" Camile screamed again and white mist came out of her hands.

"No!" Edmund screamed. "Please don't!" a tear rolled down his check.

Camile smiled as she tried to hide the pain in her chest, red mist came out of her hands. She took Edmund's face between her hands to lean him closer to her and kissed him, her lips were cold, but Edmund answered the kiss.

"What we have is not wrong. I will see you again. Fight for my people, please…" and then she closed her big green eyes, and with that, dawn approached. Camile's body dismissed and Edmund was left alone in the woods crying badly.

EIGHTEEN:

Susan Pevensie and her mother Helen were being held back by the police. They were desperate to hear news of their family, but no one said anything to them.

"Please officer." said Helen "I need to know if my family is okay."

But the officer shook his head in disagreement. "We can't let you in."

Susan's heart sunk when she saw two nurses carrying a girl, long brown hair and her dress was familiar. Perhaps, too familiar.

"No! Lucy!" Susan ran and cried holding her sister's hand. No one dared to separate her from her diseased sister.

"Susan…" she heard her mother, and turned.

Susan Pevensie felt her world was falling apart, when she saw that all her family and friends had passed away. Her face turned red, and tears were uncontrollably running down her cheeks.

No one in the place knew how to make Edmund eat or talk after he told everyone Camile was dead. He was polishing his sword remembering Aslan's words.

"Edmund, no matter what happens, Camile will be okay."

He brushed a tear off his cheek and put on his armor. Battle was starting in the morning.

NINETEEN:

Shift knew something was wrong; Jadis was not yet in the owlwoods. What could have gone wrong? He didn't care much about Jadis, he just needed her to kill the gifted girl and then his victory on the battlefield would be guaranteed. He went out his tent walking like a human, and ordered his troops to prepare for battle.

Peter and Luodnick were gathering the troops, when Aslan appeared between them. They were all really impressed and happy.

They all knelt. "Rise." Said Aslan. "You won't be needing all these weapons, stand behind me during the battle. It shall be over soon."

Edmund looked at Aslan and so did he. Immediately the sadness and agony he felt faded. He instantly knew Camile was really safe. Edmund joined the others as the sun appeared in the east. They all followed Aslan's instructions, and stood behind him. The cool breeze hit their faces as the enemy crowded the opposite side of the woods.

Shift's army appeared as Aslan's people advanced toward them. Then Aslan roared. It was majestic and at the same time it caused fear. The ape's army started to melt, in the literal term of the word; their armor, and weapons too; leaving Shift and Puzzle alone in the woods.

The great lion came forward to face both of them. Shift was a proud creature and he was a hundred percent sure he could convince Aslan to think different about him. Meanwhile Puzzle was waiting for the ape's orders.

"Aslan, we are truly sorry and everything we did-" but Shift's speech was interrupted by Aslan's roar, a roar so loud the trees came to the floor and all the Narnians fell unconscious to the ground. A whole was opened in the ground and Shift and Puzzle were slowly dragged into it.

TWENTY:

It was a beautiful place indeed. White clouds surrounded the place and an enormous golden staircase adorned the end of the room. Everyone was gathered there by Aslan. Lucy found her family and admired their clothes. They were so beautifully dressed, and peace overloaded their hearts.

"Welcome to my country." Aslan said from the top of the golden balcony.

In that moment Lucy, Peter, Edmund, Jill, Polly, Eustace and Digory knew in their hearts this time there was no way back to their world. Although that's all they ever wanted, a part of their heart was in sorrow because Susan Pevensie wasn't between them.

And the crowd acclaimed their true creator and only savior, as music played and everyone enjoyed the food and the company of each other. Edmund's turned to the staircase and saw Camile graciously descending from them with a beautiful green gown that matched her eyes. Her smile comforted Edmund's heart and he ran to meet her.

Camile broke in a little jog and threw her arms around Edmund's neck and kissed him. "I thought you were gone!" Edmund said breaking the kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too." She smiled.

"I knew you liked him!" Lucy said as they all saw how happy they were.

EPILOGUE:

Susan Pevensie was locked up in her room. She was sitting in a little chair in front of the mirror, but she covered her faced and sobbed deeply the loss of almost every single person she loved. She felt someone touched her back, but she never heard the door open.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"My queen, do you really want me to go again?"

Susan somehow recognized that voice and turned to meet Camile's green eyes. She smiled. "Turn around, take a look at the mirror."

Susan was afraid, but she did. She didn't see her reflection, but the reflection of her siblings in a magical land and a great lion between them.

"Aslan!" she knelt. "I am so sorry; please forgive me for forgetting you, for forgetting you're good and true and for forgetting Narnia." She cried.

"Stand up, Susan." Camile smiled and entered the mirror like if it was a door and extended her hand to Susan. "The decision is yours."

And the Susan heard the great lion whispering. "I forgive you."


End file.
